La otra Lane
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Lucy Lane regresa en la temporada siente, para ayudar a un Clark deprimido por la muerte de Lana


Season 7

Smallville. Granja Kent, granero.

Una mujer sube las escaleras del granero, observa a Clark domir en el sofa. Se acerca y le acaricia el cabello

Hola Clark - le dice, la mujer de cabello castaño

Clark empieza a moverse y poco a poco abre los ojos. Mirando fijamente a Lucy - Lucy. Que haces aquí

Vine a ver a mi hermana - ella le respondio

Clark se levanta y mira por la ventana de la guardilla - Lois se encuentra en metrópolis...y mi madre ya no vive aquí, por su puesto en el senado en Washington

Y tu padre - pregunta ella, olvidando a Lois

Murió hace dos años de un ataque al corazón - le responde con una mirada muy triste

Lo siento - le dice, detrás de el y acariciandole el hombro

Clarj se gira - No importa - obserbandola mejor - sigues igual, que antes

Eso no es verdad, he cambiado - Lucy le responde mirando hacia el suelo. Clark refrexiona sobre su respuesta, parece que ella tiene remordimientos. Por lo que hizo tiempo atrás

Minutos después. Granja Kent, habitación de invitados. Clark entra con Lucy a la habitacion, Clark deja bolzo de Lucy en la cama

Después de discutirlo. Clark había aceptado que Lucy se quedara con el en la granja como su invitada con la condición que agrego Lucy. Ayudarlo en la granja

Esta va a hacer tu habitación, espero que te sientas cómoda - le dice ella, mientras que Lucy le responde con una sonrisa - Me voy a dormir, es tarde. Nos vemos mañana

Buenas noches. Clark - antes que el se vaya. Lucy le da un beso en la mejilla, Clark deja la habitación, mientras que Lucy permanece observando el lugar

Más tarde, en la habitación de Clark. Este esta durmiendo en su cama, cuando Lucy se abre a la puerta. Entra y cierra sin hacer ruido, se acerca a la cama de Clark. Mueve las cobijas, metiendose en la cama y volviendo a cubrir con ellas a Clark y ella misma. Observando a Clark, le acaricia la mejillal

En verdad eres guapo. Clark Kent - Le dice. Lucy se acerca a Clark, lo abraza y cierra los ojos, al mismo tiempo, Clark sonríe y abre los ojos

Lucy. Que haces aquí - le pregunta preocupado

Me dio frio. Así que vine a tu habitación, pero vi que estabas dormido y no te quise. Así que me acoste a tu lado - le respondio, cambiando algunas cosas, de lo que tenia en mente

Bien, quédate. Pero, solo por hoy - le dice, mientras que se acomoda para volver a dormir -buenas noches

Gracias Clark, buenas noches - le responde dandole un abrazo

Lucy - rapidamente ella se da vuelta hacia el otro lado y empieza a dormir

Durante la noche...en la habitación de Clark. Este y Lucy se encontraban durmieron, Clark sin darse cuenta abraza a la joven Lane por la cintura, ella abre los ojos y siente el aliento de Clark en el cuello. Sin esperarlo, el la besa apasiodamente en el cuello, Clark se gana enzima de ella y comienza a besar los labios

Lana. Te quiero, porque moriste - ella se da cuenta que Clark esta soñando con su novia muerta Lana Lang

Aquí estoy amado, no te preocupes. Relájate - le ordena, simulando ser Lana. Clark se tranquiliza, abraza a Lucy y vuelve a dormir

Espero que con esa pequeña mentira, puedas descansar. Me gusta que me has confundido con ella, te agradezco los besos - le dice en voz baja. Ella le da un beso en la cabeza, acariciandole la espalda y vuelve a dormir

Al otro día en la granja. Lucy esta comiendo en la cocina, mientras que Clark baja las escaleras en calzoncillos

Buenos días, grandote - le dice a Clark, mirando su entre pierna

Lucy - Clark la regaña y con un poco de vergueza, olvidando que no se encuentra solo en casa

No te preocupes, ven comer - acariciando una silla al lado de ella - Clark termina de bajar las escaleras, se acerca a la nevera y toma una jarra de limonada

Como dormiste . pregunta la menor de las Lane, sabiendo la respuesta

Más o menos, tuve un sueño - le responde, tomando asiento al lado de ella

Soñaste con Lana - Lucy le dice, el se le queda viendo - te escucha

Discúlpame -responde Clark algo triste

No te disculpes, la extrañas es natural - eso Clark la interrumpe

Creo que tienes razón, no hice nada más - l e pregunta, recordando su sueño

No, porque - miente ella

Por nada - le constesta y Lucy ve a Clark con una sonrisa, recordando los besos


End file.
